Not so fearless
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec is exhausted after a demon hunting. And in his own home he approach not very welcomed guest. Check out how he reacts. One-Shot.


God…today was most exhausting demon hunting ever. It's like all the demons decided to show up in the New York's streets. And to be more funny, they did that on the other side of town. So I have a long walk to Brooklyn. I would ask Clary to draw a portal for me, but she was fighting with us too, so she was exhausted like we were. My whole body was hurting. Even the two iratze from Jace didn't help. Right now I was so glad that I'm dating a warlock. A powerful warlock to be exact. He will take care of my hurts. If I manage to get to home. When I was finally in front of our building I breathed in a relief. Good Alec, you made it. Soon you will get some help from Magnus. I tried to find my key but it was pointless. I must to leave it in home or in the Institute this morning. So I buzz hoping that Magnus is home. After five minutes I finally got a response

"WHAT? I'M BUSY. WHOEVER YOU ARE GO FUCKING AWAY!"

Oh he was in a bad mood. Maybe I should stay the night in the Institute? When Magnus is mad, he can do everything.

"WELL?"

"It's me."

"Alexander, darling you forgot your key? Come on in." He buzzed me in.

I was a little afraid of coming inside my own home. I mean, what pissed off Magnus, what happened. I came through the door to find a burned down red Persian carpet. Oh…so he burned the carpet. And If I good recall he got it from his friend Ragnor. I looked around for him, but he wasn't here.

"Magnus?"

"In the kitchen!"

"Hey is everything ok?" I asked as I walk inside our kitchen. I looked at him. He was wearing one of his black shirts and a little ripped jeans. No make-up. So he was staying home all day.

"Yeah. Everything is ok Alec." Oh…he said Alec. He really has a bad mood. "How was your day?"

"Good. I guess. I mean we killed almost every demon we found. And Jace wanted to kill more of them, so he started to call for them like the dogs. And you believe? They actually came out. So we killed really many demons today."

"O god. Are you ok? Nothing broken? Nothing ripped away?" he said in a concern voice.

He came closer to me and started to check my body. He removed slowly my leather jacket and my black covered in a blood shirt and found a big wound across my back. It's of course Jace's fault. If he wouldn't be so reckless I wouldn't have to watch his back. And I would sense that Raum demon who came behind me. Magnus gently touched that wound and I hissed in a pain.

"Ok I'll heal it and then I check the rest of your body, ok?" I only nodded.

He took me to the bedroom and told to lie on my stomach. I did as I was told. Soon I felt that he healed that wound. Then he snapped away my pants and healed the wound I had on my right thigh. After all he told me to take a shower. Still little sore I went to the bathroom. I heard Magnus as he told me that one of his clients will come in a ten minutes. This means for me to stay in the bedroom, cause it might be bad. Anyway I went to take a shower. I stand there a bit, waiting for the hot water. When I stepped into I felt so relaxed. It's a truth that a hot water can make man again. I needed to wash my hair, so I grabbed my shampoo. After I done my hair I stand in the water for a little longer. And then I saw it. On the wall was a big, haired, black spider. I was so scared. I started to breath heavy. And when it moved I lost it. I ran out of the bathroom to the living room. To get the help from my warlock. I believe I screamed too. When I ran into him his eyes were wide open.

"Alec…what are you doing?"

"There's a…a…a…spider inside the bathroom"

"I meant what are you doing here naked and dripping with water. Not, that I complain but…"

And then I realized that I didn't take any towel from the bathroom. I immediately blushed and try to cover myself from his client. I looked at him with a beg in my eyes. He smiled a bit and conjured me some towel. He wrapped it around me and try to relax. I guess I was shaking from a fear.

"Now…what happened. You screamed."

"Spider…"I whispered." In our bathroom there is a spider…"

"A Spider? For real?" I nodded. Magnus went to the bathroom. After a few seconds he came back with a smirk on his face. "All done Alexander."

I breathed in a relief. No more monsters in my bathroom. I can go back there in a peace. When I calmed myself I realized that my warlock supposed to have a client. I turned around and approached some werewolf woman with confused face.

"I thought that the Shadowhunters supposed to be fearless" Said the werewolf

"My dear…when it comes to spiders, even Shadowhunters get scared."


End file.
